Little Fox: And that was his Dream
by NICHA
Summary: Follow Naruto as he goes through life, slowly gaining his nine tails...  Eventual NaruSasu. Mostly Fluff. Maybe Lemonz later...
1. Chapter 1: Today, I met a Bush

**Title: ****Little Fox: And that was his Dream…**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Rate: **K-M (May get dirrrty later…)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**.**

**Notes: **Mostly fluff. Animal NaruSasu… So… furry sex?

Anyways, this (is a side project and) will just be a bunch of short chapters. But, I'm still trying to get things out for FEMME, don't worry, all you avid readers out there.

ALSO, it was mostly written on my iTouch.

**.**

And so the little fox sat.

He sat, and sat, and sat all day long, staring at the village of Konoha. His single tail swished in the breeze as he smiled happily upon the village thinking, "One day, when I'm older and can look like a human, I'll go over there and live!"

_And that was his dream._

**.**

The little fox then began to walk on all four of his legs, both of his tails swinging happily as his little hips swayed.

He was following a scent. It was an odd scent that he had never smelled before, but it was definitely in the village at some point in time, because there was trace of human in that scent.

He poked his nose into the bush it came from.

"GYAAAA!" he retracted from the softly hissing bush and ran away, nursing his bleeding nuzzle.

"One day..." he thought to himself, "I'll get back at that bush!"

_And that was his dream._

.

He had three tails now, and to his utter delight, was now able to walk on two legs.

The little fox could dance and run on those legs but mourned the fact that he did not have opposable thumbs.

"One day," he said with determination, "I'll have thumbs!"

_And that was his dream._

.

The little fox twirled around, his four tails trailing after him in the circle.

He now looked similar to a human, but still retained his fox ears and tail— not to mention that his eyes were an unnatural red color as opposed to the humans' common blues, greens, and brown eyes.

The little fox sighed and then fell onto the grass, squishing his plump, tanned cheeks between his new human hands.

He was dizzy after all that spinning.

His eyes trailed up to the sky so he could observe the big, fluffy, white clouds in the blue.

_Wow_, he thought. _I want to be as free and roamy as those things…_

_And that was his dream._

_._

.

.

**End Part One.**


	2. Chapter 2: Today I lost my Cat

**Title: ****Little Fox**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Rate: **K-M (May get dirrrty later…)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**.**

**Notes: **Mostly fluff. Animal NaruSasu… So… furry sex? Also, this one is longer than the other chapter.

**.**

**Part Two**

**.**

One day, at a time when the little fox had five tails (and a mostly human body), he smelled the same odd scent that had lured him to the bush that had scratched him on the nose many years ago.

"Now! Revenge!" he thought to himself, crouching down onto the green grass as if he were still mostly animal.

Then, he pounced.

"MREEEA—?"

The screech of a cat.

The fox's eyes widened.

He looked down.

Sprawled beneath him was a pale, yet dark-haired boy with the deepest blue-grey eyes he had ever seen. The boy looked back up at him with those wide eyes and then glared, hissing at him, dark ears flattening atop his head.

"Get off of me! Who are you? Idiot! Idiot!"

The fox's ears drooped and his five tails swiped down to dangle between his legs pathetically. "H-hey! That's not true! I'm not an idiot!" he shifted his legs and then growled lowly, "Y-you're just... A Bastard!"

The boy bristled, "No I'm not!" he said matter-of-factly, "I'm a cat!"

The fox's eyebrows furrowed, "Cat?" he asked, "What are those?"

The cat pushed him off and then kicked his side roughly. He then shook his head, "You're looking at one, Idiot."

"Don't call me that!" the fox grabbed the cat's tail and then began to tug at it, causing the other to yowl and throw a fit.

"Idiot Crapface! Shithead dumbass!"

"My name is..." the fox thought for a moment, realizing that he actually didn't have a name but would have to come up with one just for the occasion. Then, he thought of one: "My name is Naruto, 'ttebayo!"

The cat's eyes widened.

Naruto grinned, "What about you?"

The cat then frowned, "My owners used to call me 'Sasuke', but—"

"Sasuke it is!" the fox declared, "So, now that we know each other's names it means we're friends!" he smiled, "We're going to be the best of friends! For _ever_, and ever…"

_And that was his dream._

Sasuke, however, looked horrified.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto stuck his nose up into the air, sniffing, "Sasuke?" he yipped, "Sasuke?"

A tired moan came from the branches of a tree.

Blue eyes blinked.

Naruto looked up, "Neee? Bastard, why are you there? Get down!"

A pale face peeked out from green leaves, "No."

Naruto frowned, "Well, why not?"

Sasuke's dark eyes narrowed. "I don't want to," he replied haughtily.

The fox gaped, swishing his tails back and forth, "B-b-b-b-bu..." he stuttered, "Trees are where _birds_ live!" the fox scratched at his head in confusion, "I'm pretty sure that cats' homes aren't in trees. I mean, not that I know much about cats, but..." Then he sat down at the base of the trunk and began to think.

Sasuke looked down at the other nervously.

... The drop down seemed very long...

.

"Neeeeeeeh, Sasuke, do you want to come down _now_?" asked the fox.

"No." Sasuke's fur bristled and his stomach gave an embarrassing rumble.

He blushed.

Naruto grinned, "C'mon, we can go somewhere and hunt!"

"No!"

Then, the fox's eyes shut and his eyebrows furrowed as he plopped back down onto the ground, wondering why his friend was being so prissy and reluctant to get down from the tree.

.

"Sasuke, get down from the tree tight now!"

"No."

"Do it!"

"Idiot!"

"Down!"

"Dumbass!"

"Now!"

_Grumble_... "No!"

.

Naruto was fed up, "Hey, Bastard!" he growled, "I'm coming up there!"

"No—!" the cat pulled his knees up to his chest and then wrapped his tail around himself, "Go away!"

The fox ignored him and began to awkwardly manage his way up the thick tree trunk, sliding down onto his rear many times. He hissed as he fell particularly hard on one of his tails. Then, with a mournful sigh, he said, "I'd give up one of my tails if I could be with you..."

Sasuke's ears perked, "Wait—"

But then one of the bright orange-red tails faded and Naruto's smooth nails turned into sharp claws once again. The now four-tailed fox began to climb up the tree at a fast pace, eager to join his friend in the branches. However, when he got up there, Sasuke lashed out at him angrily, yet weakly.

"You shouldn't have done that!" the cat seethed, "You shouldn't—!"

Naruto glared, "But I _did_!" His eyes looked hurt, "I gave up a tail to be with you. Don't you want to be with me?"

With a shake of the head the cat refused to show his torment, "I wanna get down." He couldn't whine. He'd never allow himself to, but... it was definitely getting hard.

"Then get down from the tree!" Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't."

"Why?"

"No."

"Why?"

Sasuke threw his head back and shut his eyes childishly. "I can't..." he whined softly.

The fox squinted, "I don't get it."

_In the future, I'm going to figure out how to understand cats a little better..._ he thought.

_And that was his dream._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke was finally asleep and Naruto had enough of this shit. He grabbed the sleeping cat and then jumped down from the tree, placing the cat by the base of the tree. He then looked around, ears perking when he heard a rustle in the bushes.

Naruto grinned, and then, he pounced.

.

Sasuke's eyes opened slowly and he saw the sky peeking through boughs and leaves.

He blinked.

The branch was much more comfortable than he last remembered...

Just then, "Sasuke!"

He sat up and was overwhelmed when he saw that he was on the ground. His eyes widened considerably and he ignored the other, opting to purr contentedly as he rolled on the dirt and grass at the tree's base.

Naruto stopped in his tracks, watching his usually stoic friend lose control even if only momentarily.

Sasuke stopped suddenly and then sat up. He gave a curt cough and then glared at the fox.

Naruto made his way over to the other, "I have a rabbit. Do you eat rabbits?" He dropped the carcass.

It was pink.

Sasuke glared at it scathingly, "I can take care of myself," he said, "I didn't need your help."

Naruto's ears drooped and his four tails hung between his legs.

The cat frowned and then stood up; he walked over to the other. He stood in front of the fox shyly for a moment before grasping the Naruto's biceps and gently licking at the tip of his nose.

Sasuke blushed scarlet, then stalked away into the bushes, quickly grabbing the dead rabbit as an afterthought.

.

A few weeks had passed, and sadly, Naruto realized that Sasuke was not going to come back to him on his own.

"I'm gonna find him!" he declared.

_And that was his dream._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End Chapter**

**.**

**So… did anyone guess who the bunny was?**

**Lol. I was doing my short "Making-Fun-Of" thing over here and thought it'd be especially fun if I clichéd the whole "Sakura is a bunny and we hate her because of NArUSasU!1!1!1 (TldR)"**

**Well, if you want to know more, then REVIEW GODdamnaaaaaaaaaaah.**

**Also, Happy Easter.**

**.**

**Sohei NICHA!**


	3. Chapter 3: I met a Tanuki Today

**Title: ****Little Fox: and that was his Dream**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Rate: **K-M (May get dirrrty later…)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**.**

**Notes: **Mostly fluff. Animal NaruSasu… So… furry sex?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Three: "I met a Tanuki Today"**

**.**

Days passed.

Weeks...

Years...

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke is probably in the other world right now..." he thought, wandering back to his little burrow near the village. "After all, I went all over this place and followed his scent, but he was never there— maybe I'm going crazy..." he looked mournfully at his five tails, "And it's been harder to get my tails after giving my fifth one up..."

The fox's blue eyes looked up to the moon tiredly. The moon's light shone off his more defined human face and showed his mourning. However, then his blue eyes caught a shooting star in its descent; his eyes hardened in determination.

_I will find him!_

And that was his dream.

.

Naruto was sad, and he wanted to be with Sasuke again, but he decided that he would need to find more friends since he had never before heard of suicide.

He _had_ seen some humans kill themselves before though: crudely ripping apart their abdominals with an absurdly shiny and grey-colored rock of some sort with weird tails spouting out from the other side; however, it did not look in any way appealing.

And so, determining that he would live and then die only to be together with Sasuke again, he went out in search of some friends.

.

The fox's ears perked.

He looked over and saw a huge pit of sand with a tail-less being standing at its side.

His eyes widened and then he bound over to the other.

Green eyes turned to him coldly. "What?"

Naruto grinned, "Hello! I'm Naruto! I'm gonna find Sasuke…" he paused and then thought for a moment, "and look like a human too!"

The other frowned, "You look human enough."

Naruto shook his head, "Humans don't have ears or tails."

"But you look human."

"I just don't think you understand what I'm trying to say!" The fox concluded, hands on his hips. He looked down and immediately his eyes widened tenfold.

The green-eyed one looked at him questionably, "Hm?"

"THOSE ARE THE BIGGEST TESTICLES I HAVE _EVER_ SEEN!"

.

.

.

.

.

**So, this chapter is obviously called "**_**I met a Tanuki Today**_**"…**

**I thought "I might as well have an update right about now… so…" ^_^;**

**Even though this one's (extra) short, I hope you like it!**

**Sohei NICHA**


	4. Chapter 4: Cloudwatching Today

**Title: ****Little Fox: and that was his Dream**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Rate: **K-M (May get dirrrty later…)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**.**

**Notes: **Mostly fluff. Animal NaruSasu… So… furry sex?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Four: **"I did a Thing called** '**Cloudwatching' Today…"

**.**

The little fox sighed, looking at the bald spot on his tail from when the Tanuki had flipped out at him for his remark on its testicles and their other-worldly size.

His new friend had, in his bitter annoyance, decided to set Naruto back another few tails, but only managed to take out some fur— thankfully, Naruto supposed.

The young animal huffed and then found a nice patch of grass on the top of a hill in a clearing.

He threw himself down, face-first in the grass and then rolled over. His eyes caught sight of large and small white clouds in the blue sky and then grinned. "Wow— those are so pretty!" he thought to himself as he breathed in the fresh air that nature provided.

"That one looks like a tree…" the fox said aloud, scrutinizing the white fluffs in the sky. His humanoids, pink lips curved into a smile, "that reminds me of that one time that Sasuke gave me a hard time and wouldn't get down from the tree!" he chuckled, "Man! Then he went rolling around on the ground when he got down… and… then…" Naruto trailed off and then the curve of his lips straightened.

He bit his lip and after a moment, he shook his head.

The young fox grinned again. "Ah, well, who cares about the past?" he wondered loudly. "Whoa! That one looks like a rabbit!" his face brightened, "Like that pink one!" he laughed, "The one that I caught that day for—"

Stopping himself, the little fox's eyebrows furrowed. "She was really nice…" he whispered. "I sure hope that Sasuke ate her instead of just dumping her somewhere. That wouldn't have been nice…"

He pursed his lips and squinted his eyes, "Aw! Who cares about what he did!"

His eyes looked back up at the sky.

They widened.

Casting a shadow above the little fox stood a lazy-looking deer.

The deer blinked.

The little fox blinked.

The deer blinked.

"…Wha…?" Naruto whispered.

The deer shrugged, muttering something akin to "Troublesome", before laying himself down next to the little fox.

The two animals lay in silence and stillness, just looking at the clouds rolling by for at least a moment before the fox's leg twitched.

And twitched again.

And again.

And again.

And…

"Maaaa… stop that troublesome moving!" grumbled the deer. He turned his dark eyes to the other and frowned deeply, scrutinizing the blond.

Blue eyes turned to the deer, "Then talk to me, Shika."

"Shikamaru, actually." The deer corrected. "What about you? Is your name _Kitsune_?"

Naruto shook his head and laughed loudly, "What kind of name is _that_?" he shouted, "My name is '_Naruto'_!"

"…'_Fishcake', huh…?"_

**.**

The little fox grinned up at the other and then looked back up at the sky. "Hey," he began, "Wanna be my friend?"

When he didn't get a response, he looked to his side.

There, he saw the previously awake animal fast asleep, a small dribble of drool rolling off at the corner of his mouth.

The little fox then looked back up at the sky and then smiled sadly.

There, up in the sky, was a cloud that looked exactly like a cat.

"I'll find you…"

_And that was his dream…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'm going to go on Vacation, so I'm not going to update for a bit. Here's just a little bit of something to pass the time.**

**Sohei NICHA**


	5. Chapter 5: I watched a Butterfly

**Title: ****Little Fox: and that was his Dream**

**Author: Sohei NICHA**

**.**

**Rate: **K-M (May get dirrrty later…)

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**.**

**Notes: **Mostly fluff. Animal NaruSasu… So… furry sex?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Part Five: **"I watched a Butterfly chase his Dreams…"

**.**

The Little Fox found himself following the deer named Shikamaru around when the other stood up and brushed off his legs and rear. Shikamaru had patiently waited for realization to dawn upon the other's face and then shrugged lightly to get him going.

"Hey, hey, Shika!" The fox looked around the hill and spotted a meadow not far from where they were, "Where are we going?"

"To get you _new_ friends so you don't bother _me_ anymore about your cat-friend," Shikamaru sighed. "I mean, it's not _too_ troublesome being your friend, but you have a tendency to talk a lo—"

"Who is that FA—"

"Naruto!" the deer interrupted quietly yet sharply. His dark eyes whipped to the animal the Little Fox was eyeing excitedly, "Never say that word you were going to say."

The blond cocked his head, "Fa—"

"That one." Shikamaru nodded. "It's forbidden around him."

Naruto nodded gravely, "I understand, Shika…" he murmured.

**.**

And so the Little Fox and the deer approached the other animal who munched upon flakes fervently.

"Ah, hey, Shikamaru," grinned the animal, his plump cheeks protruding with food, "Who's the other guy?"

The deer looked toward the little fox and quirked an eyebrow, "It's Naruto…" he mumbled, "He's a fox."

The other nodded understandingly.

The Little Fox stuck out his hand, "Nice to meet ya!"

Wiping away the crumbs upon his cheeks with the back of his arm, the other stuck out his hand, "I'm Chouji."

A beat.

Suddenly the meadow was filled with the raucous laughter of the Little Fox's laughter, "A bu— a bu—" he gasped, "A BUTTERFLY!" He wiped away a tear that had formed at the corner of his eye and patted Chouji on the shoulder, "Good luck with that, Caterpillar…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unfortunately for the Little Fox, the butterfly knew the implication of what he had said and had earned himself at least a month's worth of exercise from the surprisingly iron butterfly.

But, after the day was done…

He still earned himself quite the friend.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The Little Fox looked up into the night sky, arms stretched wide and cheeks ticked by grass.

He looked to his side…

Shikamaru and Chouji lay beside him upon the hill veiled by the starry sky; both were asleep.

Then, to his amazement, there was movement at the corner of his eye in the direction of a lone tree next to the hill. His head whipped to the side, "SA—"

His smile fell, but the wonder on his face did not leave as he watched stars fall from the sky.

"Sasuke…" he murmured.

_And that was what he thought of until he fell asleep and, in turn, who he dreamed of…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uhm… I have more coming…**

**Sohei NICHA**


End file.
